


Another Parallel Universe

by TheOneWhoThirstsForThatWhichIsUnknown



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Bi!Hagita, Bi!Murasaka, Bi!Naruse, Bi!Suwa, Communication, Demi!Takamiya, Elves, Eventual Smut, Fairies, Fantasy elements, Hagita/Murasaka and Naruse/Takamiya are relationships established in beginning based off canon, Isekai AU, Lesbian!Chino, Magic, Multi, Parallel Universes, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prophecy, Quests, Slow Burn, other relationships establish as the plot progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoThirstsForThatWhichIsUnknown/pseuds/TheOneWhoThirstsForThatWhichIsUnknown
Summary: They all had thought that saving Kakeru was the end of their interaction with parallel universes. Well, it turns out it was only to prepare them for their real purpose. Naruse, Suwa, Takamiya, Murasaka, Chino, and Hagita all get sent to an 'isekei' kind of world and find out they are part of a prophecy to save that world. In the process they learn even more about each other than they had before.
Relationships: Chino Takako/Murasaka Azusa, Hagita Saku/Murasaka Azusa, Naruse Kakeru/Suwa Hiroto, Naruse Kakeru/Suwa Hiroto/Takamiya Naho, Naruse Kakeru/Takamiya Naho, Suwa Hiroto/Takamiya Naho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Another Parallel Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 06/25: I somehow managed to completely get Suwa's first name wrong for the entire first chapter because I wrote down the wrong name in my outline despite having the right name in the tags lol hopefully all of the times I had the incorrect name were corrected, but let me know if there are any still left over><.  
> Hi, this is going to be my first time writing something so long (or that should be long considering just how the outline feels to me). Each chapter will be from a different character's pov and will vary in length. Hopefully the characters won't be too OOC. I don't have a beta and likely won't be editing much before posting so I apologize for any errors that occur or awkward wording. I set the rating as teen for now, but I plan to eventually have the rating change to mature or explicit as the fic progresses. That won't be for a long while though just since a lot of plot has to happen before it gets to that point (and either way I will give a heads up for when nsfw things happen).

The first thought that comes to Hiroto's mind when he wakes up in a random forest that looks like it belongs in some fantasy MMORPG with fairies flying in his face is, _You have_ got _to be kidding me_ . It wasn't enough for the universe (or universes since that was already proven to be a thing when he got the letter from himself) to have gone through all he had with saving Kakeru, apparently. No, _apparently_ , that wasn't enough and he had to be dropped into some _isekai_ world too. 

Hiroto swatted at the fairies still flying by his face, but they just fly a bit out of range and continued to stare at him like _he_ was the weird one. Suwa Hiroto was generally a pretty upbeat guy and didn't get frustrated easily. However, the combination of having no memory of having ever gotten where he was, waking up alone in an unfamiliar environment, all the leftover stress from having had such a close call with Kakeru almost getting run over, and his mixed feelings around Kakeru and Naho's relationship all added up to Hiroto being very much not in the mood to be friendly to the fairies. While he was lost in his thoughts, one of the fairies took the opportunity to come a bit closer to his face again. 

"You're…a human, right? How did you get in our woods? I thought your kind didn't have the magic to get past our glamor," the words came with a feminine high pitched voice and the fairy's sharp teeth glinted as she(?) talked. 

"I...don't know? You didn't see how I got here? I was somewhere else before and woke up here so I'm just as confused as you are," Hiroto rubbed his head as he laughed nervously. 

Looking more closely, Hiroto saw that the fairy that had spoken to him earlier had light blue skin, a bright blue and black dress that appeared to be made out of butterfly wings (he did _not_ want to know how _that_ had happened), dark blue long hair pulled up into a frizzy bun at the top, clear dragonfly-like wings, and large yellow eyes slitted like a cat's. The other fairies seemed to have a mixture of genders, clothing, hair, and coloring though they all seemed to have the cat-like eyes, dragonfly-like wings, young faces, and two-inch tall stature. A different fairy with pastel yellow skin, what looked to be yellow downy feathers of a bird (again Hiroto did _not_ _want to know_ ), and shoulder length sunflower-colored hair came forward. They held what seemed to be a small staff with a water droplet in the curve at the top in his right hand. 

They raised the staff and the water droplet began to glow as they asked with their voice somehow both high and low-pitched and thrumming with power, " _What are you doing here, human?_ ".

Hiroto felt a haze fall over him and his lips began to move outside his volition, "I don't know. I just woke up here."

" _Who sent you?_ "

"I don't know."

" _Who are you?_ "

"Suwa Hiroto."

" _What land do you hail from?_ "

"Matsumoto, Japan."

" _Where is this place?_ "

"I think a different universe from here."

" _Universe?_ "

"Realm."

" _Do you know where you are right now?_ "

"No."

" _Do you know who we are?_ "

"No."

" _Do you mean us or our people any harm?_ "

"No."

Seeming satisfied, the fairy lowered their staff and Hiroto felt the haze lift and the wariness settle back in along with exhaustion. "What was that?"

"Just a simple truth spell. We had to ensure you weren't a threat." The fairy seemed unapologetic.

Hiroto felt a bit dizzy. The blue skinned fairy looked worried and seemed to be saying something to him, but he couldn't make out the words. She began to fly towards him with alarm as he felt himself lose consciousness. 


End file.
